


lo sguardo d'amore

by jocundsordidity, MasterFinland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:51:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jocundsordidity/pseuds/jocundsordidity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterFinland/pseuds/MasterFinland
Summary: “Mm… Lovino…?” Isabella sat up slowly, resting on her elbow and forearms. He turned back towards her, catching her as she sleepily rubbed her eyes, squinting at him. “It’s early, Lovi… Why are you awake?”“Mi dispiace, tesoro.I didn’t mean to wake you.” He murmured softly, reaching out to brush his knuckles against her warm, sleep-pink cheeks. She smiled at him, eyes fluttering shut as she leaned into the touch.





	lo sguardo d'amore

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mio Amore](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/423926) by MasterFinland. 



> another old work that I really like and fixed up

The sun came through the curtains, high in the sky already despite the early hour. Lovino yawned, rolling over onto his other side in an attempt to avoid the light, propping himself up on his elbow. He shifted onto his back after checking his phone, stretching his arms until his elbow joints popped. He looked over to his wife, who quietly snored at his side, curled around a pillow. She never made enough noise to be irritating, just enough to be cute. He smiled softly, the bright, mid morning sun giving his face a warm, angelic glow. 

 

Lovino couldn’t help but think she was eternally gorgeous like this, her hair splayed over her bare shoulders, sunburned so beautifully to go along with her naturally tanned flesh. She was wonderfully sunkissed, the perfect shade of brown. Her chocolate curls danced across her pillow and trailed down her back, loose and no longer tucked up into a semi-tight bun. Lovino smiled even wider. Lord above, this woman was the most extravagant creature he’d ever gotten the pleasure of meeting, let alone loving. 

 

His green eyes softened, taking a gentle humming glow to them. He loved this woman, more than he could ever hope to describe. Her hair, her eyes, her smile. He loved the plumpness of her lips, and how only the corners thinned when she grinned so happily at him. Her laugh was like bells, no matter how cliché it might sound, and how silly just thinking it made him feel. Her hair was the most beautiful shade of brown he’d ever seen- a mixture of chocolate, burgundy, sepia, and bistre. Her eyes, oh, her eyes, the greenest pair in the whole universe. Chartreuse, Islamic, mantis, lime, forest, India, and avocado. Such a vibrant fusion of colors it was hypnotizing.

 

Her skin- good Lord above grant him mercy- her skin. If he started talking about it, he would never finish. She was perfectly shaded, so  _ natural _ . And that was what made it so wonderful. It came from working outside so often, in her vast fields. Mostly tomatoes, but sometimes grapes for wine and flowers and other vegetables. She loved gardening, and he loved watching her; it lit her up. 

 

Lovino continued to stare. Everyday he noticed something new, something else to love, to adore.

 

He loved her nose. It was cute, shaped in a way that could only be described as adorable. The little ‘button’ on the end, perfect for tapping, always made said nose crinkle and her brows furrow, and always caused her to giggle and swat at him playfully. It always made him smile, made him laugh, made him happy. 

 

Oh, how he loved this woman.

 

_ “Mio amore…” _ He brushed her bangs from her face gently, the curls ruffled and frazzled from sleep, speaking barely above a whisper. Her face twitched slightly when he touched it, causing Lovino to smile and pull his hand back. _ “Mi dispiace.”  _

 

He loved the way she would slip into her native tongue instead of their shared one. When she sang, when she cooked. When she was angry, or passionate about something. He especially loved it when she did it during sex, screaming his name in her accented tone, begging for him to do things he didn't think she was even capable of knowing. He grinned. Damn, he loved her. 

 

“Mm… Lovino…?” Isabella sat up slowly, resting on her elbow and forearms. He turned back towards her, catching her as she sleepily rubbed her eyes, squinting at him. “It’s early, Lovi… Why are you awake?” 

 

_ “Mi dispiace, tesoro. _ I didn’t mean to wake you.” He murmured softly, reaching out to brush his knuckles against her warm, sleep-pink cheeks. She smiled at him, eyes fluttering shut as she leaned into the touch.

 

_ “Está bien, mi amor. _ But why are you awake?” She questioned again. 

 

He shrugged. “Don’t know. I guess I just got enough sleep.” The Spanish girl giggled quietly, peeking her eyes back open. They were alight and mirthful, and Lovino’s bare chest swelled further with warmth.

 

“I’m glad.” She gave him that sweet smile he so adored, nearly making him melt into goo. He grinned hugely.

 

“So am I,  _ mio amore _ , so am I.” With that, Lovino wrapped his arms around his gorgeous wife and buried his nose into her neck, ignoring her questions as he breathed her in.

 

Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> lovino loves his wife hhhh


End file.
